


dead to me

by Aruhyunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruhyunnie/pseuds/Aruhyunnie
Summary: Baekhyun attends his boyfriend's funeral.





	dead to me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Dead To Me" by Melanie Martinez  
> i love her
> 
> once again not beta read, you can keep my mistakes..  
> i swear my stories are getting shorter and shorter smh

Rain filled the streets, raindrops hitting the surface of the windscreen as the male drove through the cold city of Seoul. It didn't take the male very long to arrive at his destination, parking in front of the white house, and before stepping out of the car, he checked if his looks were okay, fixing his hair in the mirror and putting on his black cap. The cap matched his black suit and tie, which he also fixed before leaving his vehicle.

Kocking on the door, Baekhyun patiently waited for someone to answer. Shortly after, a brunette woman opened the door, asking Baekhyun to come in. The woman was his boyfriend's mother, dressed in a black, short dress, ready to leave soon. “Thank you for coming, Baekyhun.“ Her voice was filled with sorrow, holding tissues in her clothed hands. “You were a great boyfriend for our little Jongin.“ Nodding, the male sat down in the kitchen, waiting for Jongin's mother to finish up her make-up so they could hurry up and leave.

It wasn't long ago when his boyfriend was announced dead by his parents, found dead in his room. No message was left, and nobody knew why he would do something like that to himself. Many rumors were spread a day after his death, but nothing was confirmed. Of course, a lot of people asked Baekhyun what happened, however, he would never reply, instead, he abused his role as the teachers pet to get away and hide in the infirmary.

The sound of high heels filled the room as Jongin's mother entered, calling Baekhyun outside. Few minutes later, both sat in Baekhyun's car, on their way to their beloved Jongin's funeral. “I still can't believe Jongin is gone.“ Baekhyun mumbled, his eyes not leaving the road. However, he could feel Jongin's mother staring at him. “He was lovely.“

♦

Jongin's funeral started soon after they arrived, and Baekhyun was not leaving Mrs. Kim's side, giving her emotional support in a situation like this, and she really appreciated it. It was not easy for a mother to lose her child, Baekhyun figured, and this was the best he could do as her son's boyfriend.

“You're still wearing his bracelet, how sweet.“ His mother pointed out, trying to smile at the taller male. Her face was pale, a few tears staining her cheeks. She really didn't deserve this, he thought. “...yes, I do. How can I not wear it?“ _To be honest, he completely forgot about it._

A few hours later, Jongin's funeral was over. Waving the last guests goodbye, Baekhyun waited until he was completely alone. He asked Jongin's mother to leave without him and luckily, she found someone who could drive her. Right now, all Baekhyun needed was some time alone.

It felt like hours as he stared at his boyfriend's grave, which was still unfinished. Baekhyun sighed, staring at the bracelet Jongin gifted him at their first anniversary. Quickly ripping it of his ankle, Baekhyun threw the bracelet on the ground. “I loved you Jongin, I really loved you.“ The devastated male mumbled into his hands, feeling more than just bad.

For a few moments, Baekhyun was completely silent, not moving an inch, before slowly kneeling down on the dirt, about to throw a tantrum.

“All you had to do was staying loyal, Jongin. Was it really this hard?"

 


End file.
